


The AVALANCHE Family

by Daryldixon2



Series: Final Fantasy 7 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: The AVALANCHE crew in FFVIISkylar Rakes was thrown into Advent Children as a child that has the same powers as Vincent Valentine has. But she's only 7. She becomes part of AVALANCHE who leader is none other than Cloud Strife.





	1. Chapter 1

Skylar Rakes,13, fell asleep but only to wake up in FFVII Advent Children, but as an 8 yes old. She suddenly realized she had the power that Vincent Valentine has. She also realized she's in A city called Edge. She walked into 7th Heaven, and Tifa Lockhart smiled towards her.

"You must be Skylar." Tifa said.  
"And you know me how?" Skylar said.  
"You're chosen one to be part of us. We are the AVALANCHE!" Tifa said.  
"Where's the chosen one?" Kadaj said.  
"You looking for me?" Skylar smiled. "I am the chosen on."  
"Skylar Rakes?" Kadaj said.  
"That's me!" Skylar said.

Kadaj charged towards Skylar, but with the power she has she threw him out of the bar. He ran off claiming its not over. A man with a red cloak came over, and sat down next to Skylar. 

"You have the power I have." Vincent said.  
"Is that a gift or curse?" Skylar said.  
"It's a gift." Tifa said.

Skylar only nodded and the rest of AVALANCHE came in wanting to meet Skylar. They all welcomed her into the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar was taken to a room, and she looked out the window, and she heard a door knock. She answers and its Vincent. She wasn't expecting him to stop by.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you." Vincent said. "But I want to give you these. A golden glove. A cape. And golden medal like shoes."  
"Thank you." Skylar said. "I was ok with what I have on. But thank you."  
"Have a good night, Sky." Vincent said.  
"You too Vincent." Skylar said.

After Vincent left, Skylar looked at the outfit, and sat them down neatly on the desk. She laid down and fell asleep.

Morning came and Skylar put the outfit on, and it was all black. She came downstairs, and the gang smiled loving her outfit. Yuffie Kasaragi came in and met Skylar. Vincent liked her outfit. 

"Looks nice?" Yuffie said.  
"I don't have to wear it." Skylar said sadly. "That's fine."  
"No I didn't..." Yuffie said.

But, before Yuffie could finish, Skylar walked to her room, and took the stuff off. She wore he newly cleaned outfit. She came out and gave vincent back the outfit he gave her and told him she appreciated it, and walked out of 7th Heaven. Everyone was angry at Yuffie. Skylar was gone for months. About the 6 month, Skylar is in edge again. She walked into the bar, and Tifa reconized her.

"Skylar?" Tifa said.  
"Hey." Skylar said.  
"Where have you been?" Tifa said.  
"Away." Skylar said.  
"We though you turn against us." Tifa said. "Thought that you went to evil."  
"I didn't." Skylar said.  
"Sky?" Vincent said.  
"Hey Vincent." Skylar said.

The AVALANCHE are all glad Skylar's back, and Yuffie looked at her angry.

"YOU LEFT US!" Yuffie shouted.  
"I didn't." Skylar said. "You're throne who made me leave. You never wanted me part if Avalanche."  
"And why's that?" Yuffie said.  
"Because you're jealous." Skylar said. "I don't know why. But don't be jealous of something that's so stupid."

Skylar went up to her room, and Vincent followed her. 

"Yuffie was jealous if what?" Vincent said.  
"She was jealous if you being with me more. Which I think it's stupid." Skylar said. "We're only friends. Nothing more."  
"Yeah." Vincent said sounding hurt.  
"You sound hurt, you ok?" Skylar said.  
"Yeah I'm ok." Vincent said.

Vincent walked out, and Skylar came downstairs.

"What's wrong with Vincent?" Cloud said.  
"I don't know." Skylar said. "I asked him if he was ok because he sounded sad, and all I got is 'Yeah I'm ok.'"  
"What's the last thing you said?" Tifa said.  
"We're friends. Nothing more." Skylar said. "Oh. He's in love with me, isn't he?"  
"Yes he is." Tifa said.

Skylar went to search for Vincent and she found him. 

"Hey." Skylar said.  
"Hey." Vincent said.  
"I didn't mean to upset you." Skylar said. "I didn't know you're in love with me."  
"I am." Vincent said. "But, I know you don't feel the same. I'm some kind of freak, who don't deserve to be loved."  
"You're not a freak." Skylar said. "Hojo is for doing this to you." "I love you." Vincent said. "I love you too." Skylar said. The two kissed and went back to Tifa's bar.


End file.
